The present invention relates to a multi chip module (MCM), and more particularly to a technique which is effectively applicable to a multi chip module which is integrally formed substantially as one semiconductor integrated circuit device by mounting a microcomputer chip, a DRAM chip and a non-volatile memory chip on one mounting substrate.
In a so-called multi chip module technique, a semiconductor integrated circuit device is constituted by mounting a plurality of semiconductor chips on a mounting substrate having a plurality of inner lines and a plurality of external terminals and the plurality of semiconductor chips and the mounting substrate are integrally formed. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-344967 (patent document 1) proposes a technique which realizes a memory device which exhibits a large storage capacity and a small data holding current by adopting the stacked structure which stacks a non-volatile memory, a SRAM, a DRAM and a control circuit which controls these memories.